A thousand years
by vampireknightfan1
Summary: A Thousand years a kanayuki fanfic About the story: if you are a zero kiryu fan stop reading immediately! Yuki is worried about Zero when someone strange enters cross academy and try's to attack Yuki and Zero steps in and perishes but successfully saves Yuki


A Thousand years

a kanayuki fanfic

About the story: if you are a zero kiryu fan stop reading immediately! Yuki is worried about Zero when someone strange enters cross academy and try's to attack Yuki and Zero steps in and perishes but successfully saves Yuki

Yuki POV

Zero has been acting strange lately , I wonder if he's all right?

Zeros POV

I'm thirsty I wonder how Yuki is doing I'll go check

Yuki POV

Hmm that's strange I thought I saw someone over here ...mmmf...

Zero POV

"Who are you and release Yuki right now or I'll shoot' !

"Sorry but my name is Rido kuran and this young girl smells so sweet" said the man with the different colored eyes. He releases her and walks up to me he raises his hand and slices my side, chest, and neck. I have just enough energy to finish off the pureblood vampire I fall to my knees

Yuki POV

So much blood "ZERO ARE YOU ALL RIGHT"? He collapses into my arms having his blood on my clothing did not matter"Yuki..."he whispers "I love you so much

" he reaches up and kisses me and under my lips he turns to dust "Nooooooo!" I cry.

Kaname POV

Yuki sitting there covered in dust and blood crying was not what I expected to see as I made my way to the source of the smell of blood "Yuki are you okay"? "No I am not z...Zero just died by protecting me from a man named Rido Kuran and killed him just to die the same moment" she wailed I took her into my arms and held her close. when she collapses from exhaustion. I brought her to the headmaster He stares at Yuki who is nestled in my arm. he brings me a change of clothing for her the maid takes it from here. I make my way to the headmaster's kitchen where he is making tea "if you see kiryu tell him to stop by and see Yuki he'll be worried about her ". "kiryu is dead headmaster cross" he drops the cup in his hand and it shatters he ask me how I tell him it was Rido . He burst into tears "oh Zero oh poor Yuki"! . "over dramatic much" I mumbled I leave to see Yuki to check on her and leave him to cry. She's awake and crying again . I sigh she looks up and her face looks empty like a dolls I hug her tightly .

Yuki POV

I feel like I've been torn in two a part of me is relieved that Zero's suffering had ended and the other hurt so much but I was some what comforted in Kaname's arms

I buried my face into his chest as he stroked my hair. I moved so I could sit up but Kaname started to shift at the same time and he lost his balance and we fell over when I looked up our faces were so close that our noses almost touched I tried to sit up but Kaname pinned me in his arms and he looked at me and whispered my name and kissed me.

Kaname POV

I lost my balance when Yuki and I shifted and when Yuki looked up our faces were so close that it took my breath away . I could not control my urge to kiss her I whispered her name and kissed her . At first she was stiff then she relaxed . I rolled over so I was on top of her .I moved my lips against hers . Hers hesitant but also willingly moved with mine. Whatever the headmaster had brought Yuki to wear was covering her neck avoiding any further temptation was just fine because I so badly wanted her blood .I pulled away and I evened my breathing I looked at Yuki who's face was a deep crimson. The blood rushing to fill her cheeks I could see one of the many perks to being of being a vampire.

Yuki POV

Kaname kissed me! I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks .he looked so perfect his cheeks slightly pink . my turtle neck pajamas were not helping . I had Kaname erase my grief so that when I thought of Zero I would be happy. His funeral was long and depressing . The headmaster was crying and so was I. all the students attended even the night class. Ichiru kiryu Zero's twin showed up and was crying. We gave him Zero's blood so that Zeros skills would not be lost Ichiru said that he could sense Zero. I tried to remember my parents but it only made me hallucinate and gave me a headache. My head and hallucinations only got worse. I remembered how kaname erased my grief. It was like that but with my memories when Shizuka was here and my childhood. I questioned Kaname in the school building then he asked me to be his lover.

Kaname POV

I asked Yuki to join me for lunch I teased her a little then she collapsed while asking me if it was okay to love me. I brought Yuki to the headmaster's house and he knew exactly what was happening. I came for Yuki when night fell I bit into her neck and brought back the Yuki I used to know before the human Yuki went mad. I gave her my blood through a kiss. When she woke up she cried and drank my blood.

Yuki POV

With Kaname gone I was guarded by Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain .the headmaster was making breakfast. For ten years I'd lived as a human an now I was the real me Yuki Kuran . I looked in the mirror and gasped the vampire me was beautiful. My eyes more wine colored than mahogany my eyelashes were longer and thicker Yuki POV continued

My breast bigger than an A cup. My hair was waist length and thicker now. I was beautiful not as beautiful as Kaname but prettier than an aristocrat vampire. My heart yearned for Kaname to be here. I had so many questions for him but that would have to wait. Ruka came in with a change of clothing. I got dressed and walked to the sun dormitory to gather my belongings Yori was up when I walked in. I had my hair up in a ponytail. As I gathered my things Yori was gazing at me suspiciously I said my goodbye and hugged her for the last time. Hanabusa took my suitcase to my room when I got back I sat down to eat."You look so much like Juri" the headmaster noted I looked up and smiled. Kaname returned before dawn he smelled of ash and a hint of blood with that ash. He smiled at me tenderly. He went to the moon dormitory to get a spare set of clothing for himself. I was to remain here.

Kaname POV

Yuki looked so fragile and dainty . She was absolutely lovely and beautiful. She was wearing a button up black shirt with a white silk tie she had a white vest on. Her thigh length skirt was white and her stockings were black. Her chestnut and black hair mix was in a ponytail. Her chest was bigger. She was by far prettier than Ruka. Her shoes were white leather ankle boots with heels. Yuki was handed the Artemis rod. It took it's natural state a scythe. Her sweet innocent eyes,face,and heart were what I killed the entire Senate to protect."Yuki come let's go.". "Where?". " Home". She looks out the car door on the ride to kuran mansion we hold hands. She turns and looks at me and ask are we going to the front entrance? "No Yuki I killed the senate and there are watchful eyes above". "Oh okay. "

Yuki POV

So that was the reason for the scent of ash and blood.

Kaname was not intrigued with his book enough to care about it falling to the floor when we hit a bump on the pavement he just continued to stare at me. Watching my expressions and movements . He finally got his book from the floor of the car. The car came to a stop in front of a cave. "We have to walk from here Yuki". "Okay". Kaname took my hand and led me through the cave tunnel it was about an hour walk to the mansions basement entrance. Kaname were you in love with Ruka? No why? Because you drank her blood before didn't you? Because I was using her to substitute for you Yuki. Oh huh I'm so sorry I just assumed that... He pulled me into a kiss. Mm...mm... mm...mmmf. I had to pull away to breath Kaname hadn't kissed me since the night he brought back my vampire gene's it surprised me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

Kaname POV

Her blood pooled into her cheeks causing my thirst to strike. She stared at me as I unbuttoned her coat buttons. I licked her sweet tasting skin and pierced the soft flesh and drank the sweet dark blood imbued in her throat. It sated my firey dry thirst. I'm sorry Yuki. It's alright Kaname. Her wound from my fangs closed immediately. Since she was a vampire now she would continue to get lovelier and smarter. I showed her around kuran mansion I saved our room for last. She grabbed a pair of clean pajamas and towel and headed for the bath room to shower.

Yuki POV

I showered to relax all that walking made my muscles ache. I got dressed and brushed my long hair. I walked into the room to see Kaname drying his hair. I got under the comforter and laid on the feather pillows. Kaname got in after brushing his hair. He kissed me good night as he turned out the lights. I was exahasted from blood loss.I awoke to the setting sun coming in through the curtains. Kaname was downstairs with Aido. I came down as Aido agreed to be my tutor. Kaname bent down to kiss me before he left. I stared into the sky before the doors closed it was twilight. The stars were just starting to appear. Hanabusa kept me busy enough he chose an extremely difficult course of studies it appears I have much to learn. Kaname got home at two in the morning. I was in the shower because during my etiquette training I spilled tea on myself. He accidentally walked in as I was drying my body off. His eyes widened and so did mine as our faces turned deep crimson he looked at me with a strange look his breathing was catching. I wrapped up in a towel he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a deep kiss I lost my balance a we slipped though that did not end his kissing he trailed down my neck and then he abruptly pulled back realizing what he was doing . Kaname's face was apologetic and he looked adorable he was crimson to his ears. I spoke first its OK Kaname I understand I too want to kiss and touch you more. I blushed he leaned forward and softly put his lips on mine. He pulled away to help me stand. Yuki don't push yourself he said.

Kaname's POV

Yuki held her towel tight to her chest. She was blushing I left the bathroom. Damn it if something like this happens again I don't have the confidence I can control Myself oh boy this is going to be tough i sighed she came out seconds later dressed and her face was red she was so irresistible

She climbed into bed I leaned over her and turned off the light she blushed even more I leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away for air .I kissed her once more then rolled over and went to bed.

Yuki POV

Kaname was kissing me a lot tonight he was that desperate for me as I him . I tried to sleep but I yearned for him to be closer. I put my head on his chest he looked down at me and smiled. I closed my eyes and dozed off . the next morning He shook me awake."Mmm morning Kaname"."good morning Yuki" he leaned down and kissed me then my forehead I had the sudden urge to kiss him. "Kaname "I groaned "do you have to go out today?" "No why?" My cheeks burned as I reached out and grabbed him I crushed my mouth to his.

Kaname POV

Yuki crushed her mouth to mine. her lips were eager and hungrily moved against mine. I moved away to breath,I study her face her eyes burning with passion and hunger. her lips were full and moist from our kiss her fangs protruding obscenely from her mouth, she was thirsty."Yuki" when i said her name she jolted "drink my blood it'll make you fell better". "ok Kaname" she answered. Her fangs brushed my neck as she licked her desired area.She bit into the skin gently but also quite roughly and drank the red liquid imbued in my throat. She pulled away wiping her mouth. That night we talked and talked for hours. She yawed when dawn came and we fell asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
